Slave to the Games
by lacksubstance
Summary: Part of QW14: Whispers circle all over of the champion of the sands. She started out as a house slave at the age of ten till she built herself up to the arena. By the age of twenty one, she was a legend. Seeking nothing but her freedom, it'll be a noblewoman that will soon be either her greatest downfall or her most gratifying victory.
1. BEGINNINGS

**_So as part of Quinntana Week, I decided to do a story using all the themes (you'll noticed one of my other fellow writers did the same; thank goodness that it's not even close to the same idea), but nevertheless I have been loving on Spartacus and have wanted to do something involving the Roman Empire for quite some time (if you've followed me from the beginning you are aware of this), so with that I thought this would be the perfect occasion. I warn you this story is _****G!P** and for the sake of the plan I've created, I did that purposefully. So with that said I hope you enjoy this mini story if you still are planning to read and I will see you all tomorrow!

**Title: **Slave to the Games (1/7)

**QW DAY 1: QUINNTANA BEGINNING**

**Rating: MAJOR **NC-17

~QW14~

_I can still hear the screams._

I can still see the fire burning wildly through the homes of my people and children being ripped from their mothers' arms; fathers being shot down or beaten to death till they became unrecognizable. I can still see the women being forced against their will to endure pain from a soldier—endless sobbing and fear coursing through their veins while being pushed into submission.

I was probably no more than ten—not yet a woman, but even then I knew that when he saw me he liked what he saw. I wasn't sobbing uncontrollably for my people nor for my family that lied dead beside me after they took advantage of my mother's lack of strength and yet maybe that is why he spared me. The emotion I felt was far deeper than sadness and utter disbelief; it was anger that was pulling me towards the truest of true.

I was not weak and I didn't deserve to be in the house catering to a woman's needs, helping her wash any filth she thought she had. Being not of age, I stood by my Domina's side till I grew older and stronger. When the sun hid its beauty, I would go out and train alone because no woman has ever stepped foot on the training sand as what this place trains the men to do—fight for their freedom while others fight for glory.

It was not till I reached the age of eighteen that I was serving my Domina one day, that it was brought to light that I have been learning to fight in the dead of the night. Everyone present was surprised beyond belief, yet they know by now that I'm anything but conventional, so my Dominus had me take the sands with a recruit Gladiator, so if I was to fail at least I can return to the house to his wife.

I proved to everyone that day that I had what it took to take the sands of a true arena and my Domina lost a noble house slave to the sands for good.

Twenty one—my age is progressing and so is my strength along with my skill. I am about to stand on the sands of the arena that most Gladiators meet their death in, but I do not dare to be one of them. I am aware of the words that have been circling Rome and other cities about me, most of which come back to my appendage.

_I hear the whispers of her being a skilled Champion. She has beauty that is radiant, but fucks like a man._

Saving that part of me for someone special has always been something my mother taught me. She knew the world wasn't ready for me yet, but they were about to be today.

**x.**

My name is announced by my Dominus and the crowd roars with excitement at the hope of blood being shed. Taking in my surroundings has always been important to me before I begin battle; it makes me aware of what exactly is around me and what isn't. I embrace the crowd's yells for me, rejoicing in the appearance of having a person to the words. My eyes land on the box where my Dominus and Domina sit next to a few more nobles, but my eyes stay on her.

I never knew what love felt like before. My father told me it's something we just discover as humans, but when we do find it it's a beautiful thing that should not be wasted. She is the idyllic thought when you imagine the perfect woman. Her blonde hair shines brightly from the sun cascading down one side of her olive shoulder. Her eyes—her stunningly beautiful eyes I wish I could see, but cannot and her lips that I will never have.

It's only when I hear the screams grow deafening, that I realize the fight has begun and I need to regain focus. As our swords collide, I no longer can hear the crowd—its only my opponent and I and the thought that if I survive, I may get to see her once again. I know she must not care about me nor even crave me the way I crave her, but even if for a moment I can hope that she does to get me through, then that is alright for now.

I dodge his blow for blow and when I strike him, he blocks it then elbows me in the face. I could hear my nose crack and feel the warmth of my blood creeping down my face, but it's nothing but a scratch. He smirks wildly as I take in his stance before me. I take a few steps to the left and quickly change my position so diligently that I strike him right at his chest, creating a long scratch down his chest. The crowd screams for me and I only give him enough time to pay attention to the damage before I make large gashes at his ankles—he falls to his knees in pain.

I look up at the box as my Dominus looks on proudly—he gives me a nod; the sign of death I call it. Before doing so, I chance a look at her and I can tell she's faltering—she isn't fond of the arena. The blood is too much for her and the sport itself is just about death and who is inferior. It is sickening to be a part of such a grueling nature, but I chose this life. I could still be a house servant catering to my Domina, but I wanted more from this life—I wished for hope that one day I could be free from the confines of the walls I was forced in all those years ago.

I turn away from her, silently apologizing to her before grabbing the man by his hair baring his throat. "You fought well my brother," I whisper to him and I can feel him nod in my grasp as I make a slice across his throat, sending blood spurting from his neck as he falls to the ground.

Men step on this sand to claim the glory and the wealth that comes with each winning fight and well that sounds wonderful, the ultimate prize is the one I'm pushing towards—freedom. I've won many fights since I started those three years ago. I showed great promise and am considered a Champion. I have defeated many, killed even more than I can count and shed much of my own blood that has gone almost unnoticed from the new stand concealing it from future eyes. This house has created monsters for sport and I am on top of the food chain. I am the first woman to do so and I will continue to do so.

"Santana, you have been summoned," I sit in my private quarters on my bed as a guard addresses me. I stand up and begin walking with him to the main house. The blood is no longer visible on my face and my nose has been set back into place with minimal damage, which is better than what I had in the past.

I turn the corner into my Domina's quarters. I can hear her speaking happily to someone, laughing at something the other said till I see who the other voice belongs to. The talking ceases and there is nothing but silence though their smiles still remain. They stand from the bed and walk up to me as my heart begins to pound uncontrollably in my chest. She's even more beautiful up close and her eyes—her eyes are of green with brown hiding away within them and her lips shaped of utter perfection. I know I should not crave for someone so above me, but I'm intoxicated by her beauty, by her being so agonizingly close.

"Santana, this is Lady Quintina. Her father is the General of Rome, you may have seen her at the arena," my Domina introduces her—Quintina? To have a name to the beauty makes this worth all the money I receive in the arena.

"Your Grace it is a pleasure to be in your presence," I bow before her and she smiles politely, motioning me to get back up.

"As am I—watching you fight was quite remarkable. I am sure you've heard the talk about you, no?" She speaks her voice is something I would never grow bored of. She doesn't know the joy she's bringing me—she'll probably never know.

"Yes my Lady—I am aware," I've heard through the cells I once shared with the Gladiators, when they bathed one night. It was always a request to have me wait till they were done, but eventually the whispers were set to drive me mad that I stepped in the bathhouse nude and began to bathe. They nearly shit themselves if you ask me, mostly because they were in disbelief that I was bigger than most of them.

"Would you like to see?" My Domina steps in and asks Lady Quinn as I pray to the Gods to not make her command to have me disrobe. She turns her attention to her and shakes her head, holding her hand out.

"Oh no it's not necessary," she says almost frantically as my Domina insists that I should, but I am not entirely sure who to listen to. Though my Domina is in charge of me, I'd hate to make Lady Quintina uncomfortable.

"Santana does not mind, do you?" My Domina address me and I blink a little, letting out a deep sigh. I do mind more than anything in this world, but I cannot let her know such an act is anything but liberating.

"No Domina it would not offend me," I say much to my dismay, so my Domina holds her hand out gesturing me to disrobe in front of Lady Quintina who continues to look on almost sympathetic—she isn't like the rest. I can see the sadness in her eyes or is it embarrassment? Emotions have never been something I was very good at.

As I let the cloth fall to my feet, I stand there bare for the two of them to see. My Domina looks on proudly as Lady Quintina looks at me with disbelief. I knew she didn't think the words to be true, but now that she sees it in the flesh, words are no longer words.

"Do what you will my friend. She is at your will," my Domina says with a grin having Lady Quintina come closer to me. She stands before me raising her hand to my chest. My breath hitches in my throat as her fingertips make a trail along my nipple, flicking it along the way down my breast to my stomach.

"She's solid," Lady Quintina comments as her hands dance across my every muscle I've built for strength. Her hands get lower till they're cupping around my shaft and at the sudden invasion, it takes me a moment to recover. Her thumb rubs gently on my head and I know with a few more strokes I'll be suffering consequences, but it doesn't get there as her hands leave my shaft to cup my balls and I'm left feeling vulnerable again.

"She's quite exquisite is she not?" My Domina says as Lady Quintina finally removes her hands and meets her eyes, nodding.

"Indeed she is—perhaps I can have a moment alone with her?" She asks and the thought of being alone with her is a cross between terrifying and gratifying for me, however I'm about to discover both as my Domina grants the chance, stepping out to leave us.

Lady Quintina turns to me and her smirk that was once there when my Domina was present is replaced with almost a distraught look. "My apologies for grabbing you in such a fashion," she says as I stare at her in confusion for the sudden change and the admittance of an apology.

"You are a friend of my Domina, you are entitled to do what you'd like to me," I reply though inwardly smiling that she'd apologize to a slave like me.

"But you are a human; one should not be allowed to touch you in such a way unless you allow it. You should be only allowed to be touched in such a way by a woman you love," she says frantically and I'm not sure of how to react to her sudden graciousness. She isn't like anyone I've ever met before.

"Has anyone ever taken your innocence away from you?" She asks and I assume she means if I've ever had myself inside a woman before, but I shake my head no because it's the truth, but I feel it'll be coming soon. At my age, you can only be a virgin for so long and with me being a Champion of the sands; I feel they would have nobles lining up at the doors to see me lose it.

"Why do you choose to fight? You could have stayed a house slave yet you decided to fight, why?" She asks motioning for me to pick up my robe, which I do as I'm told to place it back on.

As I fasten it back by the shoulder, I straighten my posture and meet her eyes, "I didn't choose to fight," I begin as I walk closer to her—enough so I can be chest to chest with her. "I chose freedom and if it means I have to shed blood of my own and others, then so be it. I will not give up till I am past these walls," I tell her and she nods understandingly. "Pardon my forwardness, but why did you ask for me if you were so against how we're being treated?"

Lady Quintina falters under the hardness of my gaze and I can do nothing more than hold it in place for a little longer, fearing I might lose that fight that once laid within them. It's not until she sighs deeply, finally giving in to what I've been dreaming of since I set my eyes upon her striking beauty in those seats. "I loved the way you looked at me like I was the only one in that arena. I loved how you stared at me almost seeking my approval before you spilled the blood of your opponent. I know not that you can listen to me, but what you're commanded of by your Dominus, but I loved it enough that you cared to see how I felt," she admits and turns around to face away from me, recollecting her thoughts.

"I'm a foolish girl who believes she could possibly be attracted to a Gladiator. My parents wouldn't have it nor would any of the nobles we come across," I can hear the sadness in her voice as she speaks of me. I too crave for the same desire as she, but I know this is forbidden.

"You are many things, but foolish isn't one of them," I say as she turns around slowly at my words. "You are beautiful—stunning even, you are intoxicating and exotic, you are strong and fearless," I didn't realize I was stepping towards her again till I stood mere inches away from her. The tears she shed are fresh and I chance the moment to graze my fingers along her skin to brush them away gently. She's captivating and to see her so conflicted even though we only have just met, I know I've fallen for this noblewoman. I may not have experience in love, but I have always been told I'll know love when I see it and looking at her, I see nothing but that.

"Do not be sad for me," I whisper to her as I place my lips upon hers gently, then pull away before it even began. I knew that was far too forward even for I, but I needed to do it just once. Her lips were everything I imagined they'd be—soft like silk.

She lets out a deep breath as she clears her throat. "I should go," she breaths out, walking around me to find my Domina and I wonder if me overstepping the space between slave and noblewoman is going to push her away and if it does, I'm not sure my heart will be able to withstand it.


	2. COMFORT

**_Thank you guys for the reviews. Some of you have questioned on the first chapter if this will be a multi chapter thing and from the looks of this your question has been answered. THIS WILL BE UPDATED ALL WEEK AND END AFTERWARDS. If you want to read the updates sooner, then use my Tumblr link and press the quinntana week tag. You will find it instantly everyday at noon. I hope you all enjoy and I'll see you all tomorrow._**

**Title: **Slave to the Games (2/7)

**QW DAY 2: COMFORT/FLUFF**

**Rating: ****MAJOR **NC-17

**Summary: **Whispers circle all over of the champion of the sands. She started out as a house slave at the age of ten till she built herself up to the arena. By the age of twenty one, she was a legend. Seeking nothing but her freedom, it'll be a noblewoman that will soon be either her greatest downfall or her most gratifying victory.

**x.**

It has been fourteen days time since I've laid eyes on Lady Quintina and I fear my heart is suffering from the lack of proximity. I did not realize just how addicted I was to her till such time has passed. I wonder more and more with each passing moment if she feels the same or if I terrified her by laying my lips upon hers so she would never return. I try; with much difficulty to distract myself from thoughts of her to focus on my training instead. The games are coming up for the Coliseum in Rome. It's said to be able to seat several thousand people and have the ability to change environments by flooding. I know I will be fighting for the opening and I must be ready for it, otherwise any chance I can see her again will be lost.

As I hold my training sword in my hand, I stand across from a Gaul known as Puck by trade. He is strong with the attitude of horse's ass, but though he acts like a fool, he certainly is anything but. He is an excellent Gladiator and an even better sparring partner. He pushes me to my limits and knows exactly what to say to fuel anger within me, so my strength really exposes.

He steps forward on his right foot and strikes at me, forcing a block to my front then steps back, placing all his strength into another set of blows much harder than before, allowing me to deflect them back at him. I spin around him and strike at him as he blocks downward. He focuses on my movements as do I him just as I step forward then step to the side just as he strikes for me, I duck out of his way and smack him right in his calves, forcing him to his knees. I face him again and hold the tip of the wooden sword at his throat, he looks at me for a moment holding his two fingers up to surrender.

"You've got weak knees my brother," I comment as I step out of formation to help him to his feet. He smiles and wraps his big arms around my shoulders as we place our swords away.

He laughs. "I should be aware by now that it is your tactic to go for the weakest points of your opponents," he states as I roll my eyes, grabbing my bowl to anticipate having some food inside me.

"Yes and that is why I am the Champion and you are the lonely Gaul who dreams of such a title," I respond as my food is dispersed to me and take a seat on the bench; Puck following soon after to sit across from me.

"I will one day when you get out of this place. I wish for fame and glory, what you wish for is, what? Love? Children? To be scraping for coin and food each day—that's not a life," he says placing his spoon into the food as he shovels it into his mouth. He is the closest person I have to a friend aside from Dani who lives in the house as a slave to my Domina. She was the first person I ever had that I could trust when I was first brought here at ten. She and I are of the same age and same people; just a different village. I have a great love for her, but not the kind I crave with someone so far out of my reach.

"If it means I can be happy and decide for myself what I want, then what is wrong with that?" I ask curiously, knowing Puck and I's ideals were never the same. Granted I imagine the country knowing of your name and skills is pretty remarkable as well as appealing, but that isn't for me. In a moment all of that fame and glory can slip from your fingertips as you lay on the burning sand in your blood, waiting for your corpse to be picked up and burned.

"I suppose if it is what you desire, who am I to judge you otherwise," Puck says as he places the spoon in his mouth again. It is much harder to have conversations of a possible future with love and children with Puck because he never really understands. His people were not known to be warm to one another, but being born into a family who cherished one another and tried everything they could to protect one another, I crave for it and why should I not receive it?

**x.**

I have been away studying in Rome with the thoughts of a woman like no other plaguing my mind. She is but a slave to the games and yet I yearn for the moment when I can lay my eyes upon her again. My heart and body aches for her touch and the soft caress that come along with them. She is more than just a figment of a dream for many to see fight for sport, but a reality for which I sneak more.

I have not thought of another in such a way in my lifetime nor do I believe I will in the future. She's forbidden but I cannot imagine another. I pray to the Gods that her soul begs for me the way I her. The next time I see her she will be gracing the sands of another arena to prove she is still a Champion and I hope that the moment she steps foot upon them that her eyes immediately search and lock to mine.

I sit upon the balcony awaiting for her name to be called and the crowd to chant the name of the woman I've fallen deeply for. She fights against men to show that she is of equal to them because she demands respect. She's prideful for the sake of trying to win freedom and not forcing herself to stay confined behind the walls of a ludus. She aches for more in her life, as she should.

"My Quinn you have been gone far too long. How do you fair?" I turn to the voice of Alba, the Domina of the ludus that holds Santana to such a stature—my newest friend. She greets me warmly as I look up at her and kiss her upon the cheek in response.

"I am well at best," I say sitting back down on my chair. "I was just in Rome studying graciously at my father's will," I laugh casually as she returns it.

"Yes well you were surely missed in the ludus these past few days. I worried you had been scared away by are champion's—rather nonconventional hospitality," she chuckles, grazing her hand on my arm as she whispers of my last visit to her home.

"On the contrary, Santana has been giving much thought," My words escape me before I can prevent them otherwise as I chance a look in direction. She stares at me curiously with a smirk I know all too well—she demands to know the details I cannot spill. She cannot know the truth of my visit nor why I returned to the city just to witness a fight in the arena with Santana.

"Has she now? Do these thoughts have any regard to those strokes you gave?" I have forgotten that she witnessed my act and I try with every fiber in my being to not face her curious eyes. I fear she can hear my heart beating wildly in my chest as I try desperately to calm myself.

I no longer had to answer when the announcements begin the start of the battles. She leans towards me and buries her nose into my curled hair. "You're indiscretions are safe with me, but if you ever decide to fulfill your desires, from friend to friend command it and I shall deliver," she sits back and I can feel the smile splayed upon her lips still as I see Santana step out of the gates.

She's dressed in armor as her tan skin glistens from the sun beating down upon her. Every muscle can be seen down to her gift between her legs. I've heard many whispers in Rome about Santana—the news that she will fight in the opening of the Coliseum. Most try to identify if she is even a woman at all with a cock, but I choose to not involve myself in conversation of what gender she possesses. To me, she is a woman—she possesses curves of a woman, breasts of a woman, the face and beauty of a woman; need it not matter what is between her legs.

She pulls her helmet off and throws it on the sand, immediately searching the crowd while my mind screams for her eyes to find me. Her eyes finally land on the balcony and my heart swells at how her eyes bore into my soul. They stay on me throughout the entire announcement of her opponent, who I can see towers over her in stature and nowhere near does her strength match the build he possesses. I fear for her as my heart quickens at the realization that she could die today and yet her eyes never falter—they never leave me till they're told to begin.

Her realization sets in that this man is a monster as he slams his sword furiously down on her shield. She forces herself to hold it up with both hands, maneuvering around him to regain some control. She regains her footing almost immediately, coaxing him with her eyes, making him charge at her. She steps out of his way and tries to strike with her sword for the first time, but it doesn't hit as he blocks her from his back kicking her to floor.

The crowd yells for her to get up as do I inwardly. I pray to Gods for her safety and that I do not witness her demise today, but as I see her opponent ready to strike her where she lies I'm left to cover my eyes till I hear steel collide with more steel. I reopen them and see her standing and I breathe a sigh of relief.

She runs around him striking him with all she has with her sword blocking his blows at the top, before his elbow slams into her nose. She holds onto his bare arms and he slams his elbow into her again—turning the stand beneath them red. I feel my body deceiving me as the pit of my stomach is left feeling weaker by the minute.

Santana is battered and I see her strength weakening with each passing moment. I'm left wondering how much fight she has left within her till I see her opponent spin and slash her abdomen. She screams in agony and tears well up in my eyes as Alba's husband, Antonius yells for her to get up off the ground and finish him.

I can see her grasping her stomach as she falls to her knees. Her opponent holds his sword up at the crowd which is welcomed with cheers, turning back to Santana who kneels before him. He looks at her with a murderous stare, holding his sword at her chest. He holds this pose for a moment before yelling. "This is who you call your Champion?" He laughs throwing his head back wildly. "You must have had terrible challengers from the start or I am just mightier than the said Champion," he continues gliding the tip of his sword to her abdomen wear she has her wound prior. I can't stop the fear I feel as I listen to him talk down upon her. I am not sure how much longer I can sit here and anticipate the moment I lose her to the arena.

"You are no Champion—but a thing with a cock," he stares upon her twisting the tip of his sword through her wound as she cries out in what I imagine to be utter pain. He turns back to the crowd, embracing them and then it's like lightening.

No one saw it coming—Santana picks up her sword that laid beside her, lifted it so swiftly and charged at the man pushing it into his back, breaking through flesh, muscle and bone baring itself on the other side.

She falls back to her knees as he lays face down in the sand and the crowd roars happily at her win. Antonius and Alba embrace one another as I am left smiling joyfully at her life being spared, but it is only for a moment that I look down and see her still kneeling, holding her hand to her stomach. Her face is covered in blood, but her eyes are back on me and I try with all my might to will myself away from those brown eyes—but they have hold on me.

"Come Quinn you must return to the ludus, you must tell me of your endeavors in Rome," Alba states as we stand from our seats. She places her arm through mine, linking them together to guide me back to the ludus. If it means I can see Santana as she is being healed then so be it.

**x.**

I stand overlooking the training sands of the ludus with Alba, who continues to watch proudly at the Gladiators that her Antonius built. I can see the love they have for one another; however, I sense they are far more vindictive than the visiting nobles can see.

"Antonius says that the medic expects Santana to be healed before the celebrations of the games—masked with a scar of course," Alba states, expecting I was curious of her health since it's been hours after the battle where she suffered a brutal victory.

"We have something quite exquisite planned for our guests," Alba continues as I watch the men spar one on one with each other. My mind wanders to what they have planned, knowing it has to do with Santana though I am not entirely sure what it is.

"What should I expect?" I ask curiously turning to her, but she is still facing the view of the training sands.

She turns her head. "Oh you know the whispers of Santana fucking like a man. There is no truth to it since her cock has never been inside another, therefore it'll be our great pleasure to let the public witness the first time she does and knowing that she fights like an animal, I doubt not that she will fuck like one," my eyes widen just slightly in shock, but it's hidden by a smirk.

I turn back to the training as my heart aches to have a word with Santana to myself. I am sure she has no idea that Alba and Antonius have plans to have her fuck a slave in front of their guests—in front of me; and my mother and father.

While away I dreamt of seeing her above me, taking away my own innocence as I take away hers. It brought great pleasure inside me to think of her tight body against mine. Her soft caresses embracing my skin, cupping my breasts while she thrusts in me. I could ache to make love to her every waking moment if I could.

"Where does she rest now?" I ask looking up at Alba, who smiles wickedly before pointing straight ahead to a smaller building. I step away from the balcony. "I would like to see how she fairs. While in Rome, I study to be a healer so I am curious to see what of her wounds," I look up at her and she stares on impressed by my education.

There is truth to my words, though I study philosophy and literature—not of medicine. I just must see Santana up close again.

As we walk to her private cell, I open her door and see her laying peacefully on her bed. "I must be alone, if you can place guards on watch by the door, I will be of much gratitude," I lie as to not be discovered of my true desire, but she nods nevertheless and walks away as I shut the door behind me.

I look on from the door and walk over to her side, kneeling beside her next to a pot of water with a cloth sitting inside. The blood has been washed away and now bruises along with cuts splay across her once unblemished complexion. She is still beautiful though and I would still crave for her as such. Her chest is bare, but her abdomen is wrapped in a dressing that has a hint of blood across it.

I run my hand down the valley of her breasts for a moment to feel her warm skin against mine. She is still as solid as I remember her to be weeks ago. I take the cloth in my hands and ring the water out back in the pot, running it down her skin to cool it down. Droplets dance on her skin as I kiss her collarbone ever so gently. I place it on her forehead, her cheek, and just behind her neck as she stirs from her slumber.

Her eyes look as if they deceive her as she gazes upon me. "Lady Quintina," she whispers, having lost her voice from the lack of a drink. I go and retrieve a cup then pour wine into it, before I'm back at her side helping her take a drink of it.

She accepts it as I smile at her liveliness. "You may call me Quinn. I think we are past formalities when my heart beats for you," I breathe the words of honesty, knowing I couldn't speak it to anyone else. She deserves to know the truth of what I feel for her.

"As does mine," she says, taking my hand in hers, bringing it to her lips to kiss it gently. "My heart ached for your return," she adds as I look down sympathetic that I've been away for so long.

"My apologies—I was away in Rome for education, but do not doubt that my thoughts drifted away from you," I stroke her cheek gently and she smiles softly. I lean forward and place my lips upon hers. The softness of them fills me with great joy as she pulls me deeper into her. I sigh in contentment as I move to the bed, pulling away for the briefest of moments. She watches my every move as I go to stand, lifting my dress a little to straddle her waist. I lean forward kissing her deeply again, placing my hands on her breasts as I roll my hips into her cock, making it stir. I crave for it inside me more when I was away than when I first laid eyes on her.

Though I was gone for my education, it was more to regain my sanity. After Santana placed her lips on me for a moment, it stirred a fire within me that I didn't know how to handle, so I embraced my trip to Rome that way I could focus on my studies; however, being away from her only made me crave her more. I am not for certain that I am in love with her, but I do hold such a deep desire for her.

She moans into my mouth as she moves her hands up my thighs, pulling the fabric with her. She trails her hands up my stomach as I continue my motions against her. Her hand travels down my abdomen, allowing her fingers to slide within me. I know my body is ready for her and she moans wildly, nipping at my bottom lip as I suck hers. I gasp loudly as she enters her fingers deep inside me, pushing them deep in and out of me as I roll my hips into her.

I know her cock stirs even more for me than I ache for it, begging for release. She places one hand upon my breast, cupping it in one hand as she continues thrusting deeper into me with her two fingers. She flicks my nipple with her thumb and I can only moan loudly at her actions.

I feel the tightness in my lower stomach building as she continues to push deeper into me, till finally I feel myself letting go and am forced to endure the pleasure coursing through me. She lets me take its course as I pull her lips to me again as I pull her cock from its confides. She is hard and I see the way she demands the release.

I begin to stroke her in my hands as she sighs deeply. "Do you desire me?" I ask as her eyes bore into me as I continue to stroke her gently.

"Till the day I breathe my last breath," she replies and I'm left leaning forward, licking up her shaft. I know I cannot have her inside me the other way because of her wound, but I will not subject her to not emptying her seed at all. She groans as I lick up to her head, sucking gently on what little she has to offer thus far. I take her entire cock into my mouth and moan at the size, not that I have any to compare to. She hits the back of my throat but I still continue to take her entire length for what it's worth, cupping her balls, running my nails gently against them.

She moans loudly, running her hands through my hair as I suck on the tip of her cock. I can feel her body shaking beneath me as I continue to feed myself her, before I feel warmth inside my mouth. She says my name as she allows me to milk her of all she's worth as I watch her pleasure course through her. Never have I seen such beauty and I take pride knowing I am the cause.

As she lays down spent, I come up beside her and place a kiss upon her lips—she welcomes it openly. "You rest well my Champion," I whisper into her ear as she slowly drifts to sleep. I get up from her side regrettably, before fetching my dress off the floor to place it back on. I fix her to her original setting as I turn to leave; saddened by the thought of her being so intimate with someone that is not me soon.


	3. FAMILY

_**Thank you guys for the reviews as always. I'm just going to make this quick before today is over, but like I said it takes me forever to get this up on here, so always remember Tumblr will have updates earlier than fanfiction, so if you ever feel complied to check there, feel free to do so. Anyway, I appreciate the widespread support for this because I honestly didn't think anybody would read this with the subject matter being what it is. With that said, enjoy and I'll get the next one up tomorrow earlier than today.**_

**SLAVE TO THE GAMES (3/7)**

**QW DAY 3: FAMILY**

**RATING: MAJOR NC-17**

**SUMMARY: ****Whispers circle all over of the champion of the sands. She started out as a house slave at the age of ten till she built herself up to the arena. By the age of twenty one, she was a legend. Seeking nothing but her freedom, it'll be a noblewoman that will soon be either her greatest downfall or her most gratifying victory.**

**(HAS MINOR DANI/SANTANA; ONE TIME MOMENT)**

In seven days hence I am to stand in the Coliseum of Rome for the citizens to bear witness the Champion of Naples in the arena with some of the most skilled Gladiators the Roman Empire has to offer. I feel I am at a disadvantage with the lack of training I have been subjected to based on orders that I must rest and heal before the games. Upon doing so, I cannot help but grow impatient with the lack of movement not recalling the last time I haven't gone this long without a sword in hand.

According to the medic, I can return to my training; however I must take it light. My Dominus was happy when word of my return took to his ear, especially with the viewing being tonight. He was rather close to the medic when quietly addressing my condition as so I cannot hear of what he speaks of. I should be concerned, but I just want to get back out with my brothers on the sand.

I stand with a dressing on my abdomen as I step up to the wooden pole with my sword, throwing a few blows at it. I wish for a true sparring partner, but I cannot till I am no longer sore. I spin around it as I throw my sword at it—wood colliding with more wood.

I stand facing the balcony as my Domina and Dominus look upon us—more specifically me and next to my Domina is the woman who invades my dreams. She stares down at me with a glint of hope in her eyes—almost lovingly and I want nothing more than to have her in my arms; by my side once more.

When she stepped into my cell, I thought I was dreaming as she cared for me, but I knew my eyes didn't deceive me and when she pleasured me in a way I've never experienced before, I knew she had me at her will for an eternity.

I turn back to the wood and begin hitting it again with more force and speed, feeling a slight dullness in my abdomen, but it's already forgotten about as I focus on my false opponent before me.

I continue this till the morning sun moves into the late afternoon, that we're told to stop and prepare for the guests to arrive. I sigh and take deep breaths to calm my body. I chance a look up to the balcony once more before I retreat to the bath, but she is no longer there; however, I do not let my thoughts stray to negatives—I know I will see her tonight among the crowd. I will always search for her among thousands even if it means I can only stare longingly in her eyes.

**x.**

I stand upon the pedestal in a line among my brothers as we're looked upon the guests. Most of them stray towards me and place their hands upon my bare chest. I am not the least bit ashamed of my body; therefore I am not bothered by their eyes lingering upon my breasts, before they follow down to the cloth around my waist. I am dressed like my brothers tonight and am at the disposal of the many Romans that walk amongst the house, but my eyes continue to search for all but one Roman and she finally makes her presences known with two others by her side. From what I can see from where I stand, by the gestures they make towards her they must be her mother and father. I feel my heart quicken at the sight of the two nobles with their daughter, who I had my cock inside her mouth seven days pass.

They stand amongst the crowd till I see Quinn break away from them to approach the line of Gladiators. She walks down the line, pretending to admire the strong statures of my fellow brothers, but I know they do not spark her interests much like I do. As she slowly continues, smiling politely at the other men and women who look upon us, she finally stands before me, granting me the sight of her beauty.

"I am looking down upon a goddess at this very moment," I compliment her as she smiles up at me, running her hands down my washed skin towards to my scar which has healed a great deal since she last witnessed it.

"You seem to manage to use words to make me desire you more," she says in a whisper that is only loud enough for I to hear. She continues to stroke every part of my body, but I fear that her touch is different. It isn't certain and it's striking a worry thought in my mind.

"Something is troubling you I sense," I make my thoughts known to her as my eyes remain forward, staring amongst the crowd. I see her mother and father are starting to break away from their conversation to make their presences known to Quinn, but I must know what is hiding within her thoughts.

I meet her eyes and I see nothing but sadness within them as she continues her ministrations towards me. I feel she still desires me as I do her, but I know she has secrets she needs to place in the light. "Alba and Antonius plan to preserve your innocence no longer in front of their guests—in front of me and the thought—I cannot bear it," she says in utter pain. My posture falters at the news of having to be inside of a woman with an audience—a woman that is not the woman I solely desire.

"Well Quintina had I known you had love for the games so much, I would have taken you to them sooner," her father greets her with a loving grin, placing a kiss upon her head as he wraps a free arm around her shoulder.

"Seems she is far more intrigued with the champion of Naples; as am I," her mother speaks as she begins to run her hands down my chest. I look upon the woman I crave as her mother touches me the way I only desire her to and she too cannot stomach to keep her eyes upon her hand. "Well she certainly is magnificent. I truly do wonder if the whispers are true," her mother adds as she gets ready to lower her hand on my covered appendage, when Quinn clears her throat.

"Alba allowed me to feast eyes upon her glory and I assure you it is true," she places her hand upon her mother's shoulder and I silently thank the Gods that she turns her away from me. "I am famished, why don't you and father talk to our hosts about their plans for the games that will take place in six days hence while I go and eat," she sends them on their way then turns her attention back to me, before leaning closer to me and whispers into my ear.

"No one will touch your cock tonight except for me," I gasp as her hand cups me in my cloth along with the presences of her teeth biting my ear, sending a deep pleasure I cannot express.

"What about the woman I am to fuck in audience?" I ask quietly to only her and she sighs sadly, running her other hand up my back, gently coaxing her nails along the muscles.

"I will make certain you will forget it," she states before pulling away from me, giving my cock one last squeeze, leaving me to return to her parents side when Dominus begins his speech upon his guests and I know for certain the time has come for me to no longer hold my gift.

"My fellow nobles I welcome you to the Ludus Maxius. Here we breed the strongest and most skilled Gladiators that Naples has ever witnessed and in six days hence in Rome!" his guests begin to clap at his words as he smiles down upon them. "The Ludus Maxius holds all true and skilled; however one stands out from the rest—Santana; Champion of Naples!" He holds his arm out to me as I step from my pedestal to his side as his guests admire me with their eyes, but I find nothing more gratifying than those of green and brown staring at me as she claps at her mother and father's side.

"Alba and I are well aware of your questions and desires of Santana, so tonight we have a special treat in store for you all. Santana came to our ludus as nothing but a house slave at ten years of age. We were cautioned that she was nothing like anyone has ever seen, so we preserved her innocence till tonight! She will answer all your burning desires by deflowering another," I look when I see Dani walk up next to Domina completely disrobed and I'm left with a heavy chest. I cannot let them see me falter though as my eyes continue to feast upon Quinn—she is the only one that is going to get me through these passing moments.

"Santana," I hear the voice of my Dominus as he holds his arm out with a large false grin to a pedestal with cushions upon it wide enough for two bodies. Dani walks over to it and gets upon it to lay on her back. I cannot begin to think what is plaguing her thoughts at this moment as I get on it. I look down at her as she blinks frantically.

I can see it in her eyes that she is utterly terrified as am I for her. I know not that it won't be painful for me, but for her I cannot bear to be the reason for the cause. I know I am not allowed to stop to let her get through such ordeal and that I am supposed to show just how much of an animal I truly am. My body is filled with complete misery and as I expose myself to the guests, several gasp at what they see and when I turn back to her; I lay upon her and whisper soothing words to her.

"I am so sorry sister. This should not be your place," I say with utter sadness as I stroke myself in my hand, knowing I will get nowhere if I'm not at the fullest of my capability. I cannot even think to meet the eyes of Quinn because I know this isn't what she desires of me.

"Do what you must Santana. I chose to be yours for tonight because I heard the exchange between our Dominus. I knew they would give me away and I rather I be given to you than a Roman," she speaks as she removes my hands from my cock and replaces her own, stroking my shaft. My body deceives me as I suddenly feel the pleasure coursing through me solely as my cock searches for release.

I feel her slide me inside her—she is so incredibly tight that she suffocates me. I look over at the crowd as they look on with their wine in hand and then my eyes land on Quinn, whose face is not hiding the obvious hurt of watching me with another, but she nods furiously for me to move and I turn back to Dani and start thrusting into her, pushing deep then sliding back out till I bury myself faster and harder.

Tears leak from the corners of her eyes and I feel ill that I'm the one causing her such discomfort. It isn't till I remind myself of the night I shared with Quinn that I remember the pleasure I gave her, that I lift Dani up still impaled on me and sit her down on my lap.

I thrust up into her firmly, wrapping her arms around my neck then slipping my hand between us to rub her between her folds. She moans softly into my ear as I continue to bring attention to the bud as I continue thrusting my cock in and out of her with such force.

"How do you fair?" I ask her breathlessly and she meets my eyes, nodding instantly which I take as her pain subsided and I no longer feel my cock having difficulty sliding in and out of her till I feel her close tightly around me as her release approaches, her nails dig firmly into my back.

I continue to bury my cock inside her a few times more till I feel my seed emptying into her. My stomach clenches as I slow my thrusts down till they cease all together and I chance a look over at the guests—they stare at me with approval that I was true to the rumors. I search for Quinn by her mother and father, who watch among the rest at my endeavor, but she is nowhere to be seen and I feel my heart tense at her absence.

I pull away from Dani and cover myself back up again then remove myself from the house back to my cell.

I am escorted by a guard through the darkness and all my thoughts wander towards is that I betrayed Quinn so much so that she has left and I am certain I will never see her again. I did not want to lay with Dani in such a way. I knew if the time came, that I would have to, but to see that I caused her so much agony originally brought great sorrow to me. I did not want this! I desire to lay with the woman I'm slowly falling in love with who I cannot ever be allowed to love, even if I do gain my freedom.

I finally reach my cell, ready to sleep till I open my door and see Quinn laying on my bed, with her dress discarded on the floor.

"I feared you had taken your leave," I say as my eyes look upon her beautiful smooth skin to the curves of her breasts. She takes her bottom lip between her teeth and the simple action makes my heart race.

"I did as such; however, I only took my leave from the party. I did tell the hosts that I would be returning to my father's villa for the night; however, I intend to lay here as the night turns to day with you," she turns on the bed and stands up to be at my level, slowly removing the cloth dress, freeing me again from my confides.

She steps over to the pot that holds water within it and the cloth she once used to cool my skin. She takes it out and returns in front of me to place my cock in her hand, washing it clean of any remnants of Dani. "I know you did not choose to lay with her and from the look in your eyes she is of great importance to you," she says as she slowly continues to work the rag up my shaft. I sigh contently at her precision as I look upon her, memorizing her every move.

"She is like a sister to me. She and I were brought to the ludus together and served alongside Domina for eight years time as I trained in the night. She is one of the only people I have closest to me in these walls," I express as she slows her hand removing it entirely from my skin and I know if she continued I'd be bare. She throws it back into the pot and stands before me, placing her hands on my shoulders, making a trail with her fingertips along my breasts with every intention to graze my nipples in her wake.

"She chose to be yours for that moment with the intention of knowing as such," she whispers, placing her lips upon my collarbone, allowing them to travel across to my neck. Her hands still dance among my body, now on my back as she embraces me to her.

"I did not want to be the reason for causing her such pain," I hush my tone for only her ears, even if we are the only two inside. She places her head upon my chest and in that moment I finally place my hands upon her skin—needing her closer.

"You only did what was commanded of you. Had you not there would be heavy consequences. You and I would not be with each other now if you hadn't," she expresses and she is true to her words. I don't believe I have ever questioned my Dominus' requests nor would I ever. I just know that with each passing moment, with Quinn in my arms I dream of a better life than this. I know her mother and father would disapprove of us together in such a way and if she bared my children, she'd be casted away from her home.

I hold her tighter to me, bonding us closer to the touch as I walk us to my bed. I lay her down on my bolster and lay above her. She is even more beautiful under the candlelight as I brush a strand of hair behind her ear, cupping her cheek in my hand before leaning down to take her lips into my own. She welcomes me with vigor, kissing me back like it's the last time we ever do.

My lips descend down her neck, sucking at where her pulse lies as I cup her breasts beneath mine. She moans into my ear softly and it sends a sudden shock into my cock. I roll my hips into her ever so gently and I know she's awakening every sense inside me.

I feel her hands rubbing down my sides till they reach between us, grabbing on to me. I groan at her stroking her hand up and down my shaft—then I hear the whisper.

_Make love to me Santana._

I meet her eyes and search them as if I imagine the words being said, but I saw nothing of being uncertain, then she confirms the truth. "Please," she whispers as she continues using her hand on my cock.

I pull them away from me, then slide my fingers inside her. She gasps loudly and when I feel how tight she is just around my fingers, I know I do not want to be the reason for another's discomfort tonight. I pull them out and kiss along her stomach, leaving her skin glistening in its wake as I reach her womanhood. It too glistens of her want for me, but I need more. I let my tongue glide up her folds, making contact with her clit and I earn another gasp from her beautiful lips. I look up at her as I let my tongue dance across her and from her chest heaving encompassed with the sounds escaping her; I know she is begging for release.

I stop, kissing up her body again connecting my lips to hers and they are welcomed as such. It's only then that as our lips remain connected, that I slip myself inside her. She moans loudly into my lips as I bury myself deep into her. She sighs shakily, digging her nails into my back as I lay there connected with her. I would be content to stay like this for the rest of my life if I could, but then she begins to move her hips and I know now I must do the same.

I start to slowly plunge deep in and out of her, meeting her eyes. She watches me as her breathing turns to be difficult for her. I place my hand between us and rub on her clit as my thrusts continue and it is only then that I see her discomfort replace with pleasure. She begs me to go faster and I do as commanded, burying my cock deeper and faster into her. She moans loudly as I lower my body back to hers again, continuing my ministrations.

She places her hands upon my backside to push me even deeper, digging her nails into it. I groan into her neck as I feel her closing on me. I moan into her and with a few more pushes of my own, she moans my name with a bite upon my shoulder as I soon suffer the same fate.

I am burning and sticking to her body as our breathing becomes uncontrollable. I slide out of her which isn't welcomed from either of us, but I lay on my bed, pulling her on top of me to lay as close to me as possible. Having her look down upon me with spent eyes, I feel myself growing unable to hold it in, but I know I cannot tell her of the words I so desperately want to say—not yet.

"How do you fair?" She whispers, running her hand through my damp hair. Her nails meet my scalp and I feel myself growing tired of the content strokes.

"The question should be mine to ask," My voice has escaped me, but she can still hear my words. She smiles softly placing a kiss upon my breast then meets my eyes again.

"I am more than well; however, I wished to be the first to bear witness to such an act," she says, rubbing my chest gently with her fingertips.

I place her hair behind her ear, so I can stare at nothing but her beautiful eyes. "As do I—I wish for nothing more than to have had it been you," I slide out from her and allow her to lay on her stomach, she turns her head as she watches me search for something to drink. I sip it eagerly, welcoming it as such, before advancing towards her again, laying on top of her, sucking on her neck.

I hold the cup out in front of her as she too drinks it like she hasn't sipped on anything in ages. I place it upon the floor as I bury my cock inside her from behind. She groans at the sudden invasion, but it's welcomed as she slowly rolls into it as I do the same to her. "We know not that you were the first; however, with every ounce of my being you will be my last," I murmur into her ear as I continue thrusting deeper into her as she moans loudly into the cell and watching her coming undone from pleasure—_ecstasy_; it's enough for it to keep me motivated for my freedom. I will shed as much blood in that Coliseum in Rome if it means that I can be by her side till the day we breathe our last breaths.


	4. FUTURE

_**Enjoy! I'd make a bigger note; however, I would be late to work otherwise. Thank you all for reading and support. I'll see you all tomorrow!**_

**SLAVE TO THE GAMES (4/7)**

**QW DAY 4: FUTURE **

**RATING: MAJOR NC-17**

**SUMMARY: ****Whispers circle all over of the champion of the sands. She started out as a house slave at the age of ten till she built herself up to the arena. By the age of twenty one, she was a legend. Seeking nothing but her freedom, it'll be a noblewoman that will soon be either her greatest downfall or her most gratifying victory.**

In my slumber, I hear—birds and the wind bustling trees nearby. I feel my ears are deceiving me that I find myself reaching next to me in search for Quinn, only to find the space beside me vacant. I open my eyes and she is nowhere to be seen; however, something is truly misleading. My cell—it is different and it holds more than just a small room, but another.

I sit up in the bed, moving my feet to the floor. I retrieve my robe that stand among several then take my leave out the door. There is neither a single guard nor walls blocking me inside. There is no sand on the ground, but green grass and moss liter beneath. I kneel before it placing my hands among the floor to revel in its texture. I have been surrounded by sand that I forgotten what grass feels like. It's rough to the touch, but cool and long welcomed.

Trees engulf my surroundings nearby as birds fly overhead freely. My mind is plagued of how I have come to such wonder when the last place I recall myself in was bed in the Ludus Maxius beside my love. My eyes close as the wind picks up slowly, brushing delicately across my face. It's a much needed peace that I have longed for many years.

"Well it is nice to see _someone_ grace us with their presence," I open my eyes to the silky smooth tone that gets my heart racing immediately. She stands before me as stunning as ever; however, she is draped in the same robe as I and it makes me question what has occurred during my sleep.

"We?" I question curiously as she smiles lovingly towards me. She walks closer and engulfs me in her arms from behind. In the distance I see many others walking amongst themselves. Children are playing with wooden swords, but only one stands out to me. He is of tan complexion with a lighter brown head of hair than I and as he runs closer to us, I see green for his eyes.

"Mama! Did you see me sparring with Marius? I made note to do everything you have taught me," he stands before me with a large smile that mirrors Quinn's. I turn to her and she too holds that matching grin.

"I did boy—you've fought well, but bear in mind that a true warrior's nature isn't to win, but to fight with purpose and cause," I instill into him and he nods immediately, hindering my praise before running off to Marius once again.

"He bears the name Alazne," she whispers to me, kissing the side of my neck as she holds me close. "You said to me that it meant miracle taking note that he is the epitome of one," I turn to her and meet her searching green eyes, leaning in to kiss her soft lips.

"How did this come to be?" I ask the question that plagues my thoughts in honest truth. I am not certain how we are living so happily with our son when she was a Roman noble not too long ago.

She chuckles softly. "You won your freedom my love and I came to you when word arose of such news. I came to your side and spilled even more news that I was with child. I left with you not soon after," she expresses passionately so, running her hand down the side of my neck as a sign of adoration.

"And what of your father?" He is the General of Rome and of such high status that I do not doubt for a moment he would allow his daughter be with a newly freed slave of the sands.

Before she can even answer, screams and the sound of horses invade the village. Soldiers with swords strike down any in their path and the happiness I once felt has been removed from my body. The sun that once peeked beyond the horizon is covered by darkness as rain begins to make it's decent to the ground.

"Alazne!" I scream over the rain to him as he runs up the hill towards us with his wooden sword in hand. He continues to quickly make his way to our side when I take notice of a soldier on his horse approaching behind him. I watch in horror as I see my son running for life and I know not he will not make it to us in time.

I leave Quinn by our home and grab a sword laying next to the walls, then quickly sprint towards him, but it feels like I am not getting any closer. I hear my son's screams for me and the hand accessorized by a steel sword strike him down.

I stop suddenly as if my eyes deceive me yet again. I know I could have gotten to his side—he was not far from us. Rage and vengeance courses through my veins at the soldier who took his life as he barrels closer to me ready to allow me to suffer the same fate, but I will not have it as I charge at him with my blade held out, using my entire body to pull him off his horse.

We are thrown down to the floor and I'm left to hit his head against the other side of his helmet so I can retrieve my sword again. I don't give him much of a chance to recover before I imbed the blade through his throat, twisting it so the blood drains from his body quickly.

I turn back to the scene before me and all the people of my village are dead, then I turn back to Alazne. His lifeless body lays in a pool of his own blood and I kneel before him with utter despair. My tears escape me as I begin to sob uncontrollably into his chest. I have failed him. I have failed Quinn. I should have kept him safe. That is my duty as the provider of my family and I have failed.

I hear a blade dispersed from its holster behind me, then feel its tip against my back. "You will rise," he commands me, his voice laced of venom. I place Alazne's body back gently to the ground as requested, then rise from the floor. I turn around to the soldier and take note that it's the General—_Quinn's father_. He holds his blade out in front of me, the gentle pin just at my throat, to make sure I surrender to his will.

"I will be removing my daughter from your side and eradicating her of the filth that lies in her belly. It is horrid as is that she gave life to one already," it is in that very moment that I realize that the two soldiers that have a hold on Quinn, making her visually noticeable that she is with child.

"You have already taken one of my children from me today. I will not let you take another! They bleed your blood as well!" I scream in his face as he throws his fist into my face. The force of his actions is enough to have me drawing blood from my mouth as I land to the earth.

"You will hold your tongue," he seethes. "What of my child?" He asks as he points to Quinn. Her tears are making their way down her cheeks as she tries to will herself of the soldiers grasps.

"She loves me as I do her," I whisper to him. "She chose this life. She chose to come to my bed. She chose to seek refuge in my arms," I tell him as he looks upon me with wickedness.

"If my daughter's feelings are to be true, then it is my duty to see that it changes," he places his sword back in his holster, then commands two more soldier's to lift me from the ground and I'm left being separated from my love.

"Santana!" She screams for me and I cannot do anything, but hang my head low as unwelcomed tears are being shed. "Santana!"

x.

The screams are deafening and they continue to echo in the villa as I stand tied between two poles. I awaken to the scream of my name and I know it to belong to Quinn. My eyes focus on many people in front of me as I stand before them with my robe removed. I see Quinn being handled by two Roman soldiers as she tries to break free of them and all I want to do is kill them all.

"You are aware you were better off behind the walls of the ludus," the General speaks as he plays with the tip of a dagger, before looking upon me. "Had I known you were going to cause so much trouble I would have struck you where you stood when you were barely ten years of age," he states and then my rage that was once acknowledged in direction of Alazne's death, is only taken to a greater altitude when I realized he's the man that killed my family all those years ago.

"Ah so you do recall the moment I spared your life?" He taunts me as he takes a step towards me using the tip of the blade to glide along my abdomen. I look over at Quinn and she's still trying to get out of the grasps of the Romans. "I am welcomed by silence!" He chants. "Now that will not be fit," he places pressure on the blade and starts gliding it down my skin as it leaves a trial of blood in its wake. I scream in pain and Quinn begins to sob desperately for me. I can only imagine what they will do to her and our unborn child.

"I should have you killed; however, I know my daughter would rather see your heart still beat. I will not kill my own fleshing blood then slaughter you later only to have you two bonded in the afterlife," he states, but I remain silent. I would rather breathe my last breath if it meant I am to never be with the woman I love ever again. "The only suitable conclusion is to torture you till you agree to never even think a single thought of Quintina ever again," he says, but I remain my eyes upon her. If I am to be tortured in front of her, my eyes will remain towards her. No matter what he wills at my body, he will never compel me to stop loving her.

He notices my eyes remaining fixated on her that it brings a snarl upon his face. It isn't until I feel the blade pierce my skin that I start hissing; it's a welcomed pain. I look towards him and stare at him with determination. "No matter what you will, she will always be in my thoughts," I say, spitting at him. He flushes with aggression at my words, making motion to someone behind me. It isn't till I hear Quinn scream and feel the lashes slicing through my back that I know truly that I can endure pain.

"Father stop please!" She begs her father. "I beg for forgiveness, please! I will do as you ask of me!" She manages to break free as another lash hits my back. I groan at the burning pain coursing through my veins and it isn't till I see him hand her his dagger and hold his hand up for the lashing to seize.

"My daughter seems to come to her senses," he begins as I breathe heavily through the discomfort I feel. "In return for your life spared, she will kill the unborn filth in her belly," my eyes meet hers and I see the utter hopelessness laced within them. I will not allow her to save me but kill the life we created out of love.

"No," I cough shaking my head to stop her. She walks towards me and kneels down to meet my faint vision. She wraps her hands around my neck, gently caressing it like she frequently does. "Please do not do this," I breathe out, trying with all my strength to reach for her, but I cannot through my restraints.

"Our love will never keep us parted. Fear not my champion, in this life or the next we will be together without bounds or restraint," she whispers to me, placing her lips upon mine for the briefest of moments. She stands and walks in front of us as tears begin to cascade down her cheeks as she holds the blade up in front of her stomach.

Tears begin to fall from my eyes and when the steel meets flesh, I begin to sob at the loss. I see red drawing from her abdomen as she continues to stand. She pulls the blade out and she begins to bleed out, even while holding hand to her wound.

"Save her please!" I yell, but nobody dares move as she slowly kneels. Everything slows around me and I am left watching my lover die before my eyes.

I jolt up from my sleep shaky, coated in sweat from head to toe. I am back in the ludus—back in my cell and I am no longer restrained. I let out deep breaths to calm my racing heart and mind, when I feel warm arms engulf me in. "You are trembling, are you coming down with fever?" She asks concerned, holding her cool hand to my head, coaxing it down my neck.

"Not so—just a dream," I say, taking her hands into mine and bringing them to my lips. I bring my hand up to her cheek and the warmth of her welcomes my senses. Having her in my presences is both gratifying and desired. I lay her down with me and kiss down her chest, caressing every inch of her body that holds skin. I spend most of my attention on her abdomen, loving the feel of being so intimate and close to her. I will not allow anyone to rip me of my happiness with her, not even if it is the General himself.


	5. AU

**SLAVE TO THE GAMES (5/7)**

**QW DAY 5: AU**

**RATING: MAJOR NC-17**

**SUMMARY: ****Whispers circle all over of the champion of the sands. She started out as a house slave at the age of ten till she built herself up to the arena. By the age of twenty one, she was a legend. Seeking nothing but her freedom, it'll be a noblewoman that will soon be either her greatest downfall or her most gratifying victory.**

**NOTE: _So I'm posting this early while I can. Thank you all for the support again as always. I'm sorry for scaring the shit out of most you lol but it had to be done in order to incorporate the theme, but at any rate I think you will like this chapter. You get more of a look inside Quinn's father than base it off what Santana's nightmare contained. It is pretty AU I suppose if you recall the actual show when he appeared that's all I'll say. Till tomorrow, we are nearing the end and good things will potentially transpire. See you guys and enjoy!_**

**x.**

_~Quinn_

I rose at dawn when Santana still slept when her dreams no longer haunted her. I am not certain of what she possibly discovered in her slumber; however, it terrified her enough to awake me from my own dreams. I retreated back to the villa as intended and got myself bathed. I could not allow my mother and father to bear witness just how filthy I was due to the sand that clouds in Santana's cell.

Even though I could not stay to see her awake for her day of training, the night prior will forever be within my memories. She took such care of my needs and desires to make certain I would not feel any pain when she made love to me.

For now, I stand upon my father's balcony as it overlooks the city of Naples with Vesuvius towering in its stature. In these moments, I tend to just sit upon this very spot to recollect my thoughts, which have contained the fear champion of Naples as of late. I place my hands upon my belly, rubbing it gently at the memory of Santana attentively laying her lips upon it so lovingly.

The wind casts in front of me, freely allowing my hair to move as it may as my thoughts seek possibility among many of how I can be allowed to love Santana so freely. I know it is of the forbidden, but perhaps when she gains freedom she may be more accepting in the Empire.

I sigh deeply, feeling the faint pain sitting within my head when I hear the clear of a throat and footsteps approaching me slowly. "Your thoughts cloud you," my father's voice is a welcoming sound, for I know I will not learn of answers without his guidance.

"Perhaps," I whisper as I continue to rub my stomach as the constant memory resurfaces in my mind. He turns his head to face me as I look down upon the stone distantly.

"Speak what is on your tongue," he states as I finally greet his concerned gaze. I stare upon my father with great admiration and yet I fear that if I learn the truth of consequences that come with laying with a slave out of love, then my admiration will turn to something far darker.

"What is of Roman law between a noble and slave?" I question curiously without placing any meaning as such. It will sound as if I am not aware of the ruling, though I am for certain that if Santana can receive freedom, then she can be a citizen under the rule of the Roman Empire—living in Rome, I searched for such answers; however, I question where my father lies on the matter.

He sighs, shrugging his shoulders as such. "A slave is at the will of his Dominus, no matter what command lies within," he says and I continue to look on at his beliefs. We have slaves, but most of which have been freed—we are among a small number of nobles that does for ourselves. We only keep but two or three at most, though I've never understood why since every other one of my friends' homes have at least ten or more.

"How do you fair on such conditions?" I ask of him and he welcomes me with another sigh, too turning back to the mountain that lies beyond the land, looking down upon the city I call home like it's the Gods himself.

"You question this as if you are not aware," he says quietly, not meeting my gaze. "I hold but two in order to keep appearance. I invade others' lands by order, not by my own free will," he soon faces me and I am left confused by the admission. I had many speculations of the sort, but I was not aware of such honesty.

"Do you recall a time when I ever favored the games prior to three years pass?" He blinds me with such a question that I am left but to shake my head. "Not since Santana has grazed the sands of Naples have I not attended such an event," he speaks as if reminiscing of the pasted, but he holds me by ears because he never speaks of such degree about his pasted with I nor anyone.

He glances at me as if to seek if I am attending to his words, then returns his gaze to the city. "You were all but seven when I became Head General, my first task at hand was to invade a village and to kill any citizen in our wake if they chose to defy our orders," he speaks so solemnly as if this part of his life haunts him to this very day and from the looks of such—it does and this bears meaning to him. "All of those people died that day—all—but—one," he finally turns to me with glazed eyes, holding his finger up to place emphasis on his words.

"I stood before her as she looked upon me—she all but challenged me with her eyes. She watched her family parish, but she did not fight, she did not cry—she just stood there with fire blazing in her eyes, so I spared her," he says and I look down upon to the stones of the balcony again to remove my gaze from him. He placed a blade within the hearts of her mother and father while she stood there, watching their lives be ripped from their bodies; she stood there watching their hearts beat no more and the mere thought makes me ill.

"What prevented you of allowing her to suffer the same fate?" I find myself growing disgusted with the man before me, though I am internally grateful that he kept her heart beating. Had he not, her arms would not hold such memory to me, her lips would not have grazed my skin, her memory of her making love to be will have been nonexistent.

"I knew she held the will of fighting with cause and purpose," he states with such conviction and pride. "I pray to the Gods that she is freed each day, whether it'd be by blood or by will," I look at him in disbelief that he believes that condemning her to slavery was saving her life. He may beg the Gods for her freedom, but he is not helping her to reach it—just watching her go through hardships till her fate is truly decided.

"You condemned her to a honorable death," I whisper, but he stares upon me in disbelief that I would talk so out of turn. He walks towards me and kneels, but there is no venom nor anger within his eyes—only deep sorrow and regret.

"I hold my own actions at the mercy of the Gods, but I don't need my own blood to tell me of such," he says quietly, then he continues to linger as if he is starting to realize as such. "Your eyes tell me this bears deeper meaning," he says to only my ears and I look down fearing he will discover my affair with Santana.

"Whatever truly hides among your breasts, I will see only but your happiness," he stands up shortly after his admission, then departs from the balcony. I sigh a shaky breath, turning to where he left, knowing I must visit Santana. I need her words. I need her guidance. I need her love.

**x.**

I walk into the ludus, welcomed by a surprised Alba. I know I didn't make it known that I would be returning so soon, but she is always far welcoming when I make my presence known; she's a dear friend. "I must ask of you something that ponders my thoughts?" I ask as we walk out to the ludus balcony. Antonius is in the town attending to business, which only leaves her and I among her house slaves. My eyes linger on Dani, who holds true loyalty to her Domina, but I am struck ill when my memories are haunted of her and Santana sharing their intimate moment together.

"Speak thy haunted thoughts," Alba says concerned as we watch their Gladiators train. I spark notice upon Santana who wields two swords, not yet noticing my presences. She seems higher than normal and when she asks of four men to spar alongside her, I am left forgetting Alba's presences all together.

She allows each of them to charge at her as she uses both swords to block one, splitting the pair to block another's attack. She breaks the defense, flipping one over her back as she punches the other in the gut. She coaxes another with her fingers, almost taunting him and he does so as she blocks him, pushing him away then charges at him spinning her wooden blades in hand towards his face as he turns out of their wake, only to stop abruptly in front of him and swipe her foot underneath his legs to have him land on the ground. She holds her sword to his throat as he holds his two fingers up, then turns back to the other three who have risen.

She allows two of them to charge at her, blocking them both at the same time. They use a great deal of force only to be pushed back, her foot kicking one to the ground. Her muscles pulse exposing just how much strength she holds as she jumps on top of the one on the ground, kneeling before him with her blade at his face. He too places his fingers up and she's left with two.

She breathes heavily as they both charge at her in unison as she blocks yet again, pulling back to have them tumble forward. One quickly recovers and charges at her as she uses both blades to knock back at him. He bears his teeth to her as he charges at her again. She spins around in a deflect hitting the back of his head with the hilt of the sword. He turns around with anger visible, but the other soon comes back into the fight. He goes to punch her, but she ducks out of his attack. I am left with fear that she will draw blood as my heart races at an unimaginable rate.

She punches him in the ribs and flips him over her, before landing her elbow into his chest. The last man stands and charges at her as she lays on the ground, but she kicks him in the abdomen, grabs both swords free of the sands and holds them down to both men's necks, ending the fight.

"My Santana is getting even more skilled than we imagined," Alba says with a proud smile grazing her lips. "Perhaps she should get her cock wet more frequently," she laughs and I too return the same, only to hide such distaste for the idea of her with anyone else.

"Now what was it that you spoke of?" She returns us to the matter at hand prior to Santana's sparring and I finally meet her gaze with curiosity.

"I just questioned the matter of a potential freedom in order for Santana. She all, but fights with such purpose that I wonder if her skill should be more suitable for a greater degree, like say by my father's side?" I ask even though the matter holds falsity within it. I do not wish for my lover to be standing by my father's side as a soldier of war. If my father bears truth to his words, he is no more than a slave to the Empire and I cannot bear the idea of condemning her to another form of slavery—she's had enough.

Alba narrows her eyes with a glint. "Antonius and I have exchanged words of such careful thoughts. She's been with us for eleven years hence, serving us with loyalty in many aspects. We did come to the conclusion of allowing as such after the games in Rome, if she proves victorious," she reveals and my heart swells at the thought of having her free of these walls—free of fighting for her life.

"I see something within your eyes that tells me her freedom isn't all you seek from her," she suggests and I all but blush at the statement. I wish for much from Santana and if it means I can do so under the roof of my friend who allows me to fulfill my desires then so be it.

"I wish for my desires to be filled as you once spoke of allowing," I say and she nods with a smirk that holds more than just friendship.

"I will see her bathed then," she makes motion with her hand towards a guard, then points to Santana. He makes moves towards her and I place my hand upon her shoulder lightly, stopping her.

"I will have her as is," I speak as she stares in shock. "Something allures me at the filth of the sands laying upon her sweaty frame," I add as she nods, guiding me to one of the rooms to have me wait for Santana to come.

It isn't long before the doors open and shackles are being removed behind me. The doors shut and I'm left in the room alone with the woman I've grown to adore. "Domina says you wish to fulfill your desires," I listen to the sadness in her voice and it breaks my heart because she has yet to bear witness just who it is that stands with her in this room.

"I would hope you are more enthusiastic to be buried within me soon," I turn around to reveal my face and her eyes light up, breathing a sigh of relief. She walks over to me and takes me in her arms, kissing me passionately. I accept it openly as she breathes deeply into my lips then guides us till my back hits the wall. She turns me around, allowing her lips to splay down my neck, removing my dress to kiss upon my shoulder, allowing the fabric to fall to the floor. Her hands wrap around my front to cup my breasts as I turn my head completely to kiss those lips that I have grown addicted to.

She turns me back around and lowers them to my breasts, sucking eagerly upon them as I thread my hands through her hair. I groan as I bring my hips forward to beg for such friction. She lowers even further to her knees, lifting me up so my legs are over her shoulders as my back stays against the wall. I marvel at her true strength as I fall prisoner to her mouth upon my womanhood. I moan as she sucks eagerly upon me, earning several tugs of her hair. She groans into me as her tongue dances around my clit feverishly.

"Santana—fuck," I breathe out as she slides her tongue inside me allowing me to fuck myself upon it. I find myself working my hips diligently as my lower abdomen seizes and soon I'm coming undone under her will.

_I love you._

She slows her ministrations down to allow me to run the course of my release, when I open my eyes to see her staring back at me. I have always seen the fire within them long before my father mentioned of such, but now I see just how prominent it truly is, that is until I fully comprehended the words I spoke as I released my in ambitions

"I have longed for you to say such words," she whispers, standing enough to place my feet back on the floor. I lay my hand upon her dirt covered cheek and kiss her slowly, lowering her robe down to lay next to my dress. Her cock already stands as I walk her to the bed that sits inside the room.

She lays down upon it as I swing my legs on top of her. She strokes my thighs softly as I lean forward to kiss her lips again. She holds firmly to my thighs as I let my tongue slip into her mouth, eagerly searching for hers. I place my hands upon her breasts, grabbing them to massage them. She moans softly into my mouth, before slipping one hand between us to slide her cock against me. I gasp pulling away from her eager mouth as she guides the head against my clit. I groan as I move my hips against her. I need her inside me desperately.

As if she step into my mind and knew of my thoughts, she slips it in with ease. She and I both gasp at the lack of tightness as I start to circle my hips on her. She groans closing her eyes as her hands return to my thighs as if searching for anything to hold on to. She begins to lift her hips into me and I'm left to meet her thrusts. I begin to moan her name loudly till finally were both fucking faster and harder.

She sits up and tugs my lips back to hers as she keeps thrusting deeper into me, grabbing my hip with one hand so she can had more force to her thrusts. Soon I am left feeling like I will fall into a deep abyss when my release begins to expose itself. It throws me over the edge with such force that my body begins to tremble in her arms as she follows behind. She slows her thrusts down till they eventually cease and I am left feeling spent.

She lays down, pulling me with her to lay upon her chest. "I love you too," she whispers, placing a chaste kiss upon my lips and I couldn't help the smile that followed such honesty.

"I bear good news," I whisper to her as I trace a circle around her nipple lazily. She hums her response to me, so she doesn't have to speak. Her eyes have closed and she draws circles on my back with her fingertips. "If victorious in Rome, Antonius and Alba are said to offer you freedom," I tell her as the news is welcomed enough to have her open her eyes to stare back at me.

"Are you certain?" She asks almost not believing it to be true; however, I nod as such.

"I would not tell you false words," I reply and she smiles wider than I have ever seen her before. She bears such happiness at the thought of no longer having to serve anybody else but herself. I too am experiencing great joy in the news myself, but then her smile fades.

"What of us?" She asks with fear laced within. Since I know the story of my father sparring Santana's life only to condemn her to a life of slavery, I fear she remembers him but more so that she holds vengeances within her heart. I cannot bear the thought of my love trying to strike down my own blood.

"My father only seeks my happiness," I tell her quietly, placing a kiss upon her chest to assure her otherwise. "I do know the story of how you came to be here," I extend further and she watches me curiously, pondering if she should answer or if I have more words to speak. "Do you seek vengeance?" I ask the question that plagues my thoughts.

She looks down almost pondering the thought, before meeting my eyes again. "I once held bitterness for what fate your father's men condemned my mother and father to, but he spared me and for that I will be indebted to him; however, I do not seek to see his bloodshed when I know of him just following orders," she explains and I'm left in awe of her, finding myself falling deeper into her.

"I wish he would have turned down his position," I whisper to her, laying my head upon her chest as to hear her heart beating against my ear. She runs her hand through my hair tentatively as she sighs.

"He only did what he thought was right for his family. Without the status, you wouldn't be held at such acclaim as you are today," she says as I find myself drifting away into a dream that I can only focus on her tone. "I would do the same if you were to ever bear my children," she murmurs into my ear and I cannot help the smile that forms upon my lips as I wrap my arms tightly around her frame.

"You survive in Rome and I will make certain to bear your children," I say tiredly as she chuckles softly.

"For all you know, you could already be with child and not yet be aware," she says, kissing the top of my head and as I slowly drift to sleep, my last thought contains the dream of bearing her child and that is enough for me to hope that she survives the games.


	6. HOLIDAY

**SLAVE TO THE GAMES (6/7)**

**QW DAY 6: HOLIDAY**

**RATING: MAJOR NC-17**

**SUMMARY: ****Whispers circle all over of the champion of the sands. She started out as a house slave at the age of ten till she built herself up to the arena. By the age of twenty one, she was a legend. Seeking nothing but her freedom, it'll be a noblewoman that will soon be either her greatest downfall or her most gratifying victory.**

**NOTE: _Hey guys! Long awaited, I know; don't judge, but I had real difficulty with this chapter and honestly, it will probably suck so I do apologize for that. That being said, I have a small announcement to make, after Traces in the Sand I have decided to retire from fanfiction. I have been doing this thing for well over eight years, so it's time to just call it quits. It's been a huge part of my life and I'm grateful for the friendships and love I have been given, but as of now I will be done. I will still be on Tumblr under the same name and I will be trying to branch out more with other projects, when they get closer to actually starting (or even at all, I will tell you guys) till then, thank you all so much and try to enjoy this second to last chapter of the week._**

**x.**

When Quinn expressed news of my freedom, I was conflicted between happiness and potential sadness for I always dreamt of a life outside of fighting for sport, to no longer be a slave to the games, but a harboring thought asked what of Quinn and I when I depart? I know her and I only lay beside each other because she convinced my Domina that she is all, but desiring the cock of a true Gladiator. While I know it to be true, I know she is doing so because she harbors great love for me.

I knew the more time that went by and the longer laid caressing each other in the afterglow, was more time spreading us a part till the games in Rome. She was returning back to Rome to study in two days hence and will soon watch me graze the sands again. She intended on returning sooner, but my Domina convinced her to return to the ludus for a celebration of her eighteenth life.

As soon as I returned to the cells of the ludus, I seek the only slave that can go out of these walls freely, only to return back to the ludus when he found what Dominus needed. "Words have circled that you request my services," Saxa says as he enters my cell. I stand up from my bed and hand him some coin that I have earned in the arena. Some slaves are not allowed to have such earnings within their possessions; however, with the years I have spent in confinement as well as the educated mind I exhibit, I deserve such beauty.

"I need of you a favor," I begin. "You must find me a necklace, preferably with green gems embroiling it," I say, handing him more as my mind speculates the cost of such a gift. "Here is more just in case; however, if you don't use all, you will return it to my possession, except two—that is for gratitude for your graciousness," he nods with a smile, placing the coins in his pocket and shakes my hand.

"You are my sister though I do question what of the need for such a gift; however, I will not make my thoughts known," Saxa says and I nod to him as a way of thanking him for his indiscretion, before he retreats from my cell.

Not too long after, when I hear the sounds of the gate being opened and closed, a guard comes to me. "You have been summoned," he says as I rub my hands together before walking with him to the house. I walk up the stairs and through to the house. Just outside the bathing room, the guard retreats back to his post as I am left in the hall to make myself known. I walk in and see my Domina being washed by two slaves, one of which is Dani. I see them both nude as I too had to do such things three years pasted.

"Santana—are you aware of why you have been summoned?" Domina states with a soft smile. Dani glances at me then back at our Domina to make note of what she is doing.

"No thoughts cloud me of confusion Domina," I say softly as I stand before her at attention. She continues to sit in the bath, sitting in the water as the water ripples slightly from movement. The way the waves merely move with such ease and grace, I wander to the thought of freedom by water—I smile slightly at the thought, with Quinn and I having a home overlooking such beauty with children—yes I can see such a future placed upon my shoulders.

"How did Quinn seem to fair when you laid with her?" She asked, before adding. "Did she seem fulfilled by your cock?"

I blink at the vulgarity, feeling a rising heat upon my neck. "If she did not, she did not voice displeasure to my person Domina," I say softly; however, I know Quinn loves it when I touch her as I love when she touches me. I am intoxicated by the thoughts of her touching me and I buried deep inside her. I am addicted to the sound of her breath against my ear and the moans that escape her lips when I touch her in the right position.

"Excellent, then I'll see to it when she arrives that for the rest of the day you are to fulfill her desires, after all an eighteenth year of life only comes around once. You recall that moment, do you not?" She says and my thoughts only linger to being with Quinn for the entire day with my Domina knowing of such.

"Yes Domina," I respond to her question and I all but want to slap her in the face for even bringing up my eighteenth year of life—I spent it serving her and at night grazing the sands of the ludus; there was not an ounce of celebration. I sat at the bottom of the stairwell with Dani and Puck sitting on the other side. They held out a candle for me, told me to wish for something grand, and to blow the flame out. I wished for freedom and love—I got one, but will receive the other soon, but even if the celebration was not of a great stature, having a brother and a sister to make it feel as such was enough for me.

"Take your leave in an hour's hence, she will make her presences known and I want you bathed," she says as I bow to her before retreating only far enough to be brought to another bathing corridor. Two slaves that I have not had the pleasure of serving with begin to disrobe me and have me cleaned. They take awful care of my appendage, but I know it is not because of it being dirty—they have just never bear witness to such a thing.

A throat is cleared and we three turn our heads to see Quinn standing at the door. She snaps her fingers and points them out the door; both quickly taking their leave, allowing it to be just us two. "Domina said you were not to arrive in but an hour," I say as she circles around to my front. Her eyes are squinted as if to examine me, which I feel she might actually be doing so.

"I decided to make my presence known early. Alba told me my present was actually being prepared as we spoke, then pointed to the room," she says; the tone of her voice is thick with desire, but of course I could mistake it for possession seeing as she made the two slaves disperse quickly.

"I know I am hardly the grandest gift you could receive," I confess to her as she stops her strides then stands there. The look she once possessed when she made her presences known has disappeared. She wears a completely different expression all together, only to wrap her arms around my nude body placing her lips upon my neck.

"You are all I want on this day," she whispers continuing to place kisses on my skin, lightening up my senses as I place my hands upon her holding her close to me.

"Is there anything you request of me?" I ask as she pulls away, meeting my eyes. She walks backwards and stares at me as I stare upon her. Her dress loosens and falls to her feet. Every moment I look upon her body, every moment I stare into her eyes, I must refrain from taking her lips hostage to my own and showing her truly how much I love her.

She walks to the bath and sits down in the water, beckoning me with her finger. I do as commanded and step in with her, sliding over to her, sitting her on top of me. I lean in to kiss her lips as she wraps her arms around my neck pulling me as close to her as she possibly can. Sliding my hand between us, I rub between her folds and she gasps into my mouth.

I continue to rub her as she begins to roll her hips into my hand, biting down on my shoulder. "Fuck," she moans as I replace my hand with my cock, putting it deep inside her. She groans, but welcomes it, sliding up and down on me as the waves of the water move against our bodies.

I begin to feel the slow build as she continues to move faster against me. I grab her breasts and take one into my mouth, gliding my tongue against her nipple as my hips thrust deep into her as she continues her movements. I pick up the pace as her moans get louder till I feel her walls tighten around me squeezing me as I begin to feel myself releasing inside her.

I slow my thrusts down as does she till we're finally just sitting in the bath. Neither one of us make any movements to have me pull out, enjoying the serene moment of just being so close. I close my eyes and lean back, then tiredly open my eyes and am met by her smile. "I love you," I whisper making her look down.

"And I love you," she returns leaning forward to kiss me softly. A throat is cleared and we both look in the direction it came from. Quinn turns back around to face me, turning a deep shade of red at the man in the door way. He casts a small shadow, but he holds a cloth within his grasp—it is Saxa and he has what I requested. I motion with my hand for him to place it on the bath tiles and does as he's told before retreating back outside.

Quinn pulls away from me and sits down beside me, suddenly filled with worry. "What troubles you?" I ask her softly, caressing her cheek softly; however, she moves her head slightly. I cannot deny her pulling away from me stung a great deal.

"He saw us," she whispers. "He saw me," she looks down and I know now that it is more of worry that word will surface of us being together. Suddenly I feel disgusted with myself—upon the idea that Quinn did not care of what other people thought.

I nod firmly, sighing before standing from the bath. The water cascaded down with heavily movements but Quinn watches from where she sat in confusion. "Where are you going?" She asks as I step out of the bath to retrieve a cloth to dry myself. "I asked you a question and I demand an answer," she says as she too steps out. I turn around to her with challenging eyes, throwing the damp cloth down.

"You demand me?" I ask her quietly. "I am not your slave. I am your lover—at least so I presumed when you confessed as such," I tell as her face remains firm. "He is a slave Quintina! Domina requested me to fulfill your desires for your birthday, so apologies but you should have thought stronger about laying with me and what shame your family might face due to such actions!" I yell only to have her shush me as it echoes through the room.

"Lower your tone," she says and it only fuels my anger as I throw the cloth across the room, as begin to walk in a line only to retrace my steps. "I am not ashamed of you," she finally speaks, making me stop my movements.

"When I told you such words I meant it," she begins to cry softly. "I do love you, but this is difficult for me. I wake up in the middle of the night after being plagued by thoughts of your blood being shed in the arena only to not see you again," she begins as my expression remains hard. "Thoughts that Antonius and Alba will not grant your wish, thoughts that I could potentially bear your child and yet you're still in captivity," she sobs and my face softens at the mention of bearing my child. She cannot possibly be carrying my child this very moment—it is not possible.

"I am not with child now that I am aware of, but this secrecy will soon begin to be too much for either of us," she says as she stands before me, running her hands down my sides comfortingly. "I pray to the Gods to have a life with you, but I am leaving in a day's hence, so my fears will plague me till I lay my eyes upon your face on the sands in Rome," she explains and I sigh deeply, looking down at the cloth by the bath, then return my gaze to her.

"What if your concerns are to be true, about Dominus?" I ask for I do not want that to be true. They have been nothing but good to me and allowed me to seek true refuge in the sands when I could have been beaten or put to death for placing a wooden sword in my hand without request. I will be grateful for such remorse; however, I refuse to allow them to keep me here for the rest of my life when they swore to Quinn of my freedom.

She sighs, nodding carefully. "I will tell my father of our affair and beg him to set you free himself," I blink at her in disbelief. I know he wouldn't be displeased if I was a citizen, but to be a slave laying with his daughter is a whole other situation. She could risk her place in society if this so much as surfaces. "Do not think of speaking words of anything against it. I love you and I will not stop till I have you to come home to—freely," she places her hands upon my cheeks and kisses me passionately, then pulls away to smile softly.

I place her arms at her side and step towards the cloth—my feet pad against the floor and I pick it up to hand it to her. "It is for you—I sent Saxa out to retrieve it with the earnings I received for your birthday," she takes it and unwraps it slowly, then reveals the necklace laced with green gems to match her eyes. "It is a way of telling you that even when I am not by your side, I will be," I add walking up to her and taking it from her hands so I can place it around her neck. She fingers the gems with a small smile, then places her lips upon mine.

"You did not have to spend such coin on me, but I love it nevertheless. I will cherish it always," she says into my lips, then kisses them again before pulling away. She steps back into the back and sits down in the water, beckoning me with her finger. "I just want to sit with you, if I can have only that for my birthday I shall accept it as my favorite one yet," she says as I do as requested, sitting down behind her to wrap my arms around her waist, placing a kiss upon her soft yet slightly damp skin of her neck.

"And I will make certain you will have many more in the future," I whisper into her ear, kissing behind it only to have her giggle slightly at the sensation.

No matter what happens on the sands, I will make certain I will come back to her. In this life or the next, I will shed the blood of anybody who decides to try to take my life from me. I will come back to her—I have to come back to her.


End file.
